


A date

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Date Requests, Cutesy, F/F, Thats not how you ask out girls Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: I’m stressed and I had an idea and now Marinette is an angry gal who just scored a date





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by my friend

She wasn’t sure how it happened. Well, she knew partially, but she was still in shock. 

While running to school she was having a discussion with Tikki on whether or not if Chloé Bourgeois deserved another chance and then she found herself stomping into class and glaring down the girl in question. She shamelessly approached and slammed a hand onto her desk to get her attention, looking the brat in the eye.

“You and me. Let’s go to the Cinema this weekend. A date.”

She spat out at the startled blonde who was staring at her. 

 

~~~

She wasn’t sure how it happened. Well, she knew partially, but she was still in shock. 

One moment she had been talking about something with Sabrina but all was forgotten when Marinette Dupain-Cheng stormed through the door with a glowering look that could kill. A hand was slammed onto her desk and she stared up at the girl who looked ready to fight and was surprised to find that the girl had just asked her on a date. 

“Yes. It’s a date.”

She stuttered out, feeling almost lightheaded at the glare from the girl, a fire present within those blue eyes that she had only ever seen within her idol’s eyes. Marinette seemed to falter, looking almost surprised, partially in her own words, and especially at Chloé’s response before nodding stiffly and walked to her seat, to sit beside a shocked Alya, who looked even more dumbfounded than the rest of the class. 

What just happened?!


	2. The Actual Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some extra fluff for yall
> 
> Edit: I’m so amazed at how many people like this! I feel a little proud (´ ᴗ｀✿)

This was stupid. 

Marinette and Chloe had met up at the cinema and they both got tickets to a random movie, neither of them were really paying attention to anything, seeing as they both kept trying [and failing] to say anything to eachother. 

"So... a date huh...? You have a type Dupain-Cheng??"

Chloe tried but her eyes avoided Marinette's and she kept fidgeting and looking away, making what was supposed to be a jab, a very self-conscious comment. 

"Well..! You know!! I... I was kinda caught up in the moment."

"What moment? You clearly weren't caught up in my beauty, you just stormed in! And you slammed you hands on my desk- were you trying to intimidate me into saying yes?!" 

She squawked at her, turning in her seat to glare at her longtime-rival.

"Well! I wanted to give you a chance! I thought that maybe if we just spent some time together we could get past these stupid arguments! You've been nicer recently and I know Adrien AND Ladybug have been encouraging you to continue so I was HOPING that you were becoming a better person so we could be friends or! Or something!" 

She glowered back before deflating at Chloe's shocked expression.

"I...sorry." 

Marinette apologized softly, looking away. 

"Um...Or something...?"

Chloe whispered, making Marinette look up and- Oh. Oh. Oh geez. Marinette matched Chloe's blush.

"I mean...I..."

Marinette flustered before slamming her face into her hands and nodded shyly. She felt hands pull her own hands away from her warm face.

Chloe looked at her, chewing on her lower lip. 

"Marinette... I.... mayIkissyou?"

She suddenly spoke but Marinette understood... and she leaned forward.

They pressed together, and ended up not watching the movie in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to give extra fluff but I literally have no clue how to write these two I'm so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t look at me I’m stressed for my SAT test tomorrow


End file.
